


An incident

by carolc24



Series: UT/MH crossover nonsense [3]
Category: Marble Hornets, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amnesia, Babybones, Gen, Implied Violence, Slender-sickness, The Operator is influencing Papyrus, blood mention, it's all very vague, short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolc24/pseuds/carolc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up with a bloody jacket and no memory of the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An incident

Sans wakes up in his basement with a pounding headache and blood on his jacket. Papyrus is asleep (passed out, more like) next to him, mouth and hands dry and bloody, and Sans can’t remember anything from the past several hours.

He calls Alphys. His and Papyrus's shoes are wet and dirty, which means they must have been in the forest. So if he’s lucky, there will be footage of them on one of her secret cameras.

She hears his request to check the footage in Snowdin from the past night, and gets a call back two hours later (Papyrus is still out cold, wrapped in his favorite blanket, light flickering behind his sockets like candles). Alphys is stammering more than usual, and she sounds afraid. Afraid to tell Sans the truth.

She says that yes, her cameras did pick up footage of the two of them last night. But it isn’t complete, because the camera that picked up the both of them went out in the middle of the feed. What the video did show was Papyrus rushing at Sans with a small object in his hand, Sans staggering and falling backward into the snow, and then Sans picking Papyrus up and running in the direction he came from.

There also appeared to be someone else in the video, she says. A tall, unmoving figure, which seemed to suddenly appear right after Papyrus tackled Sans. She can’t be sure it wasn’t just a tree, since the footage got really staticky at the same moment the figure seemed to appear. She says sorry, but that’s all she could find, and hopefully that’s helpful.

Sans thanks her and hangs up. He figures that Papyrus must have dropped the small object in the woods somewhere, because he can’t find anything that would seem to make sense. He also notices that one of the kitchen knives is missing. He feels his headache getting worse when he notices this, and tries not to think about it any more.

Papyrus wakes up, and he says he can’t remember anything. Sans tells him he was sick, and Papyrus grimaces, but doesn’t say anything. Somehow, Sans gets the impression that Papyrus doesn’t believe him. He stays on the couch for the rest of the day, fidgeting and rubbing at his neck.

Eventually, he falls asleep again. Sans curls up next to him and tells himself to stop worrying. It won’t happen again. They’ll wake up here, and everything will be fine, and no one will get hurt.

That pale figure looking at them through the window was just a trick of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this crossover and want to talk about it, or you like Undertale theorizing/datamining and Papyrus angst, my Tumblr is at uselessshoelacefacts.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading!


End file.
